Numerous assemblies are presently known and commercially available in the field of wire or tube handling, processing and manufacture for a number of varied applications, including, for example, those pertaining to the medical, industrial and other fields. Some of these processing assemblies are designed to permit processing of wires and/or tubular components covering fairly wide ranges of wire or tube sizes (diameters). Generally, however, these assemblies are dedicated to a particular field or application. As a result, these assemblies are incapable of expansion beyond their existing processing capability or for enabling replaceability of even portions of the assembly, such as to enable use for different applications or fields.
Therefore, there is at least general need in the field to provide a more versatile wire or tubular component processing apparatus than those that are presently available in order to provide and enable expandability and functionality, as well as making such apparatus readily adaptable for use in multiple fields and/or applications.